


Dreams Come True

by reneewalkerr



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Multi, Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society) Lives, No Angst, No Smut, anderperry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneewalkerr/pseuds/reneewalkerr
Summary: Neil and Todd go to the Tony awards. Their friends are very proud of them!
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet, Ginny Danbury/Chris Noel, Steven Meeks/Gerard Pitts, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> for campitts nation ily <3

Ever since Mr. Keating had gotten the phone call from Neil that he had been nominated for a Tony award, he had been anxiously awaiting the ceremony. As he settled on the sofa with his wife at his side, waiting for the awards ceremony to begin, he thought back on all of the fond memories he had of Neil when he taught him at Welton. He couldn’t be more proud of him. 

‘Neil, sweetheart, you need to relax.’ Neil was currently pacing their hotel room, thoughts going at a million miles an hour, while Todd tries to calm him down. Neil continues to pace the floor looking down at his feet mumbling to himself until Todd practically shouts his name. ‘Neil!’ This causes Neil to look up. Todd gets up off the bed and walks towards Neil, taking the other man’s hands in his own, ‘you need to stop fretting. You’ll only get yourself into more of a tizzy,’ he tucks a fallen strand of Neil’s hair behind his ear. Neil sighs before nodding, ‘you’re right. You’re always right,’ he says teasingly. ‘I know,’ Todd smirks, ‘what would you do without me?’ Neil rolls his eyes before letting go of Todd’s hands and heading off to the bathroom to finish getting ready. 

As Neil stands in front of the bathroom mirror he thinks about everything that has led him to this night. If it wasn’t for Todd and the others he wouldn’t be here right now. If Neil hadn’t found the strength to climb out of his bedroom window on that cold December night and run, he might not be around at all. If it was up to him, he would’ve invited all of the other poets and even Mr. Keating tonight. But alas, he only had one guest and there was no doubt in his mind that it was going to be Todd. He knew Mr. Keating and his wife would be watching tonight, as would Charlie and Knox, and Pitts and Meeks. Cameron promised to watch it but Neil wouldn’t hold it against him if he didn’t. 

Once Neil finished getting ready he headed back into the bedroom where Todd was waiting for him. He will never not be blown away by the beauty that is Todd Anderson. Todd turns to Neil from where he stood beside the window, watching the snow begin to fall. ‘How do I look?’ Todd asked, striking a silly pose. ‘Like gold,’ Neil says softly. Todd’s expression softens into a smile. ‘Ready to go?’ Neil asks, holding his hand out for Todd to take. Todd nods as he holds onto the offered hand and they leave the room. 

‘Knoxious, hurry up we’re going to miss the opening ceremony!’ Charlie calls from the bedroom as he turns on the TV to find the channel the Tony’s was going to be shown on. ‘I’m coming, I’m coming,’ Knox enters the bedroom holding his phone between his ear and shoulder, ‘alright, talk to you soon. Say hi to Pitts for me.’ Knox hangs up the phone and throws it on the bedside table. ‘Meeks was asking if we were watching the ceremony tonight, as if we’d forgotten,’ Knox rolls his eyes and sits next to his boyfriend on the bed. ‘Y’know, I’m still upset Neil didn’t ask me,’ Charlie says dramatically, ‘I’m supposed to be his best friend!’ Knox pretends to weigh out the options, ‘On the biggest night of his life he could’ve brought his chaotic best friend or his husband. I know which one I'd choose.’ Charlie hits his boyfriend on the arm receiving a cry in pain, Knox being ever the dramatic, before turning towards the television as the awards began. 

Neil and Todd took their seats in the theatre just as the opening ceremony was drawing to a close. Neil’s sat to the left of the play’s director with Todd sat next to him, to the left of Neil’s co-star Ginny, and her wife Chris. Todd could see that Neil was shaking so he took hold of his love’s hand and didn’t let go. Neil turned to his husband and kissed him on the cheek as if to say thank you. 

Neil’s category was fast approaching: Best Performance by a Lead Actor in a play. Todd could feel his own anxiety beginning to spike as the woman on stage began reading out the other nominees in the category. He knows Mr. Keating and their friends would feel the same way at this moment. 

Neil’s heart was beating out of his chest as the long awaited words were spoken. As the woman on stage opened the envelope that could change Neil’s life, he felt Todd squeeze his hand even tighter than before. ‘And the Tony award goes to Neil Perry in Hamlet.’ The whole audience erupts into applause but Neil stays in his seat in a state of shock, the applause becoming white noise. Todd pulls Neil to his feet and into a hug. ‘You did it, baby,’ Todd whispers into Neil’s ear, ‘I knew you could do it.’ Neil pulls back from the hug to see the wonderful man before him with tears in his eyes as he pushes Neil towards the stage. 

When Neil’s name was announced through the television in their one bedroom apartment, Charlie thought he might combust. Both Knox and Charlie screamed at the top of their lungs when they heard that Neil had won the award. Immediately they get a phone call from Meeks and it consists of a lot of shouting and maybe even a few tears, although none of them would admit it. They spam their groupchat with all of their friends with congratulatory text messages and voice messages of Charlie screaming. They couldn’t be more proud of their friend. 

‘Wow,’ Neil laughs softly as he holds the precious award in his hand, ‘I can’t believe it, I really can’t. I would like to thank the phenomenal cast and crew that worked so hard on this production and made it so special. I want to thank all of my friends who are scattered all over the country for believing in me from day one, Charlie, Knox, Meeks, Pitts and Cameron.’ Beside him, Ginny nudges Todd knowingly as Neil continues his speech, ‘To the love of my life, the incredible mind behind Romeo and Juliet, which I can’t wait to see you win an award for tonight by the way,’ The crowd chuckles at this, ‘my beautiful husband, Todd.’ the camera pans to Todd’s blushing face as he mouths an ‘I love you’ to Neil on the stage. ‘I wouldn’t be where I was today if it wasn’t for you and I’m forever indebted to the kindness and love you have shown me all these years. You truly saved me and everything I do, I do it for you. I love you so so much.’ Todd can no longer hold in the tears at this and he feels Ginny slip her hand into his and gives it a squeeze.

‘Finally, I’d like to thank the extraordinary Mr. Keating, who was like a father figure to me during my years at Welton Academy when I thought I had no one. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me.’ Neil holds his award towards the camera as he finishes his speech. ‘Finally, I would like to dedicate this award tonight to any young person out there who feels trapped. It may seem like there’s no way out but I can assure you there is. When I was 17, I never thought in a million years I'd be where I am right now. Yet, here we are. You are not defined by your circumstances and you can do anything if you believe in yourself. Thank you.’ the crown erupts into applause once more as Neil walks off the stage and returns to his seat. Todd holds him as he cries into his shoulder, overwhelmed by the whole ordeal. Neil looks at Todd like he’s the only person in the room and kisses him, putting every emotion he’s feeling into that kiss, hoping it can portray even an ounce of what he feels for Todd. 

An hour later, Neil thought he was all cried out until they announced the nominees for ‘Best Direction of a Play.’ Just as Neil had been earlier, Todd was visibly shaking as they announced the nominees for this category. Neil holds Todd’s hand as the gentleman on stage announces the winner. ‘And the Tony award for Best Direction of a Play goes to Todd Anderson for Romeo and Juliet.’ Once again, the audience burst into applause at Todd’s name being called. He slowly stands up, worrying they’ve made some type of mistake and someone else has actually won it. Neil pulls him into a hug and kisses him soundly before, as Todd had done for him, pushing him towards the stage. 

‘Oh my God,’ Todd’s hands are shaking as he holds the award in his hands in shock. ‘Are you sure it was my name on that card?’ the crowd laughs and Neil shakes his head at Todd’s lack of confidence. Deep down though, Todd knows he deserves it. ‘Well, I’d like to thank the amazing crew and cast for making the production what it was and bringing my vision to life.’ He pauses for a moment, ‘I’m not very good with speeches but, to my incredible husband, I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done for me. From reading my poems in our dorm room at Welton and giving me the constructive criticism I needed, to helping me express my ideas on paper in a way I wouldn’t be able to without you. You were there for me when I needed you most and I am forever grateful that my parents made me switch schools because if they hadn’t I would never have met you. I can’t imagine my life without you Neil, I love you so much. To our friends Charlie, Knox, Pitts, Meeks and Cameron, thank you for letting me join your little circle all those years ago because without you I wouldn’t be where I am today.’ Neil is in awe of Todd everyday but especially tonight, as he stands on that stage and gives his speech, something he never would’ve been able to do ten years ago. ‘And Mr. Keating, thank you for enabling me to find my inner writer. If it wasn’t for your guidance I wouldn’t be standing here tonight. Thank you.’ 

Much like when Neil won, Charlie, Knox, Pitts, Meeks and Cameron all continue to spam their group chat with even more messages of congratulations and voice messages of excitement. Their friends truly are a force to be reckoned with. 

Mr. Keating had only just recovered from Neil’s speech only for Todd to make him cry even more. The men on that stage tonight have grown into some incredible people and Mr. Keating is full of pride for them both. Tonight, Todd proved to him that he was a man, not an amoeba. 

That night in their hotel room, Tony awards placed on their respective nightstands, Neil and Todd just held each other trying to take in the events from the night. They had come back to hundreds of messages and many missed calls from their friends and a few messages from Mr. Keating, but they can reply to them in the morning. Right now, all they need is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @njostn if you want to read my chaotic thoughts


End file.
